Follow My Heart
by skyliyi
Summary: The Golden Trio is back to Hogwarts for a 'Eighth' year after the search of the horcruxes. Draco and Hermione are made Head Boy and Girl! "If I told you that I loved you, would you believe me?" -ON HOLD CURRENTLY- im sorry :
1. A Bad Start

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter and the other characters. Only JK Rowling does.

Chapter 1 – A Bad Start

"Oh my! Hermione, you are the Head Girl!" Harry shouted. "I have always known that you are going to be the Head Girl!" He went towards Hermione, open his arms and embraced a hug. Hermione beamed with merriment. She never really felt so happy before, if she did not count her adventures with her best friends.

She swivelled to face Ron. Ron seemed uncomfortable. They were looking at each other for a while. The moment was awkward and uneasy. Hermione and Ron acted very strange towards each other after Harry defeated Lord Voldemort. After a moment, Ron stuck his hand out, and Hermione shook it.

"Congratulations, Hermione," he said, grinning. Hermione replied the grin by a flush on her cheeks.

"Thanks, Ron."

Two days ago, when she received her badge and letter that she was going to be Head Girl, she immediately showed the letter to her parents – the Dr Grangers. She was jumping up and down, heart pumping harder and faster than ever. Her parents were delighted for her, but they didn't really get what was going on. Her Mum gave her a sloppy wet kiss and her Dad just hugged her. Even though Hermione informed them about how important is being a Head Girl or Boy repeatedly, they were puzzled, as they did not know how the Wizarding world worked as it was so different to the Muggles'.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were on the platform of nine and three quarters. Family and friends of the Hogwarts students packed it full. There were a lot of cries of farewell, and, of course, laughs of encouragement for the upcoming year. That year was different, as most of the seventh years from the last year came back to have their education.

Mrs Weasley hugged Harry, Hermione, and then Ron with a big kiss on his cheek. Ron's face went scarlet and his ears were burning. Mrs Weasley then turned to Ginny, her youngest child, who was also her only daughter, and grinned from ear to ear. She leant towards Ginny and kissed her on both of her cheeks. Immediately, Ginny's face had also gone scarlet just like her brother's. She then hid behind her 'official boyfriend' – the one and only – Harry Potter. They've been together since summer, just after the defeat of the Dark Lord. Since then, they've been snogging the whole time and Ron and Hermione did get a bit annoyed with them.

"Mum! You do not have to do that now! I'm going for my Seventh year already! And Harry, Ron, and Hermione are going for their supposedly Eighth year! We are not young anymore!" she uttered. When Mrs Weasley heard it, her smile turned into a frown. Before getting Mrs Weasley more furious, Ginny continued, "But I – We really appreciate your love and care for us!"

"Well then. Off you go! The train is leaving soon!" Mrs Weasley said, shooing them off to the train. "I will see you soon! Hope you all do well for this year!"

Harry carried his hefty Hogwarts trunk on his right and on his left was Hedwig's cage. He hopped on the train without any problem. Ron went after him. Hermione supported her trunk, and held Crookshanks. Her footsteps were heavy and ponderous.

She entered the train, and saw Harry waved her to come over. Ron apparently, was there already.

_Looks like he found a vacant carriage for us._

Then, she recalled. She had to go to the Heads' carriage at the front. "Sorry, Harry. I just remembered. I have to go to Heads' carriages for Professor McGonagall's instructions," she apologized, glancing at the carriages in front. "Well, you can sit with Ginny, Ron, and the others first. I think I can come around later."

"Oh, it's okay, Hermione," Harry replied and paused. "Well, I will see you soon then…"

Hermione took long length strides, finally reaching to the first carriage of the whole Hogwarts Express. She placed her trunk on the floor, and unlocked the doors. She then bent down to grab her trunk and entered the carriage.

"_Good morning, Granger_," greeted a familiar voice. Hermione lifted her head to make out who the person was. There, sitting next by the window, was a platinum blond, wearing a black suit. "What are _you_ doing here?" he drawled, looking at her with a look of abhorrence.

"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you," she snapped back, starring right into his eyes. His eyes were arsenic, but in the middle, it reflected the dazzling sunlight, so it was alluring grey.

_Wow. I never did realize that he has gorgeous grey eyes._

After a while, she blinked back to reality. "Granger, listen with your Muggle ears. _I'm_ here because _I'm_ the Head Boy," he growled, pointing to himself the whole time. "Now, tell me why_ you_ are here."

Frozen, Hermione stood there.

Her hands were like water, and her trunk's handle just slipped out of her hand. Crookshanks leapt out for Hermione's arm and settled comfortably at a spot close to him.

_MALFOY IS THE HEAD BOY… MALFOY IS THE HEAD BOY? OH MY! THERE MUST BE A MISTAKE! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE SHOULD NEVER CHOOSE MALFOY! HE'S A TERRIBLE ROLE MODEL FOR THE FIRST YEARS, SECOND YEARS, THIRD YEARS… MUGGLE BORNS LIKE ME WILL BE IN DANGER. MUDBLOOD THIS. MUDBLOOD THAT. OH…THIS IS AWFUL._

Malfoy gave her his signature Slytherin smirk. He looked at her like he read her mind. "Oh… I know it… you are the Head Girl," he said. "You must be wondering why I'm the Head Boy… I'm not the kind like Weasley and Potter" he emphasized on Potter, and continued as if he was the pro, "Well, considering my family's social status and wealth, it will be real easy for me to get a spot as the Head Boy. But other than that, you've got to remember, you're the top of the year, but who's second? " Malfoy revealed.

"_You're_ second in our year?" Hermione said, in total astonishment. _How come I have never think of who's second in our year? And, how did Malfoy get such good grades? He isn't that clever, right?_

Malfoy nodded. Hermione melted from her frozen figure. She picked up her trunk, which was lying on the floor and sat diagonally opposite Malfoy.

Crookshanks was still resting snugly up against Malfoy. Malfoy does not seem to mind and was staring blindly out of the window.

"Crookshanks, be a good boy, come over here," she ordered. The ginger cat leapt off the seat and jumped up next to Hermione. Hermione then stroked his smooth fur and opened a book - How to be Successful- and starting reading, while Malfoy was still gazing out.

After a while, the Hogwarts Express was in motion. Platform nine and three quarters were getting smaller and smaller from their sight now that they are further and further away from it. It soon made its way across the British countryside, where there were, as usual, flat grasslands and hills.

Knock. Knock.

The compartment door slid open and Professor McGonagall walked in calmly with her usual black robe with her hair bunned underneath her pointed black robe. "Good morning, Ms Granger, and Mr Malfoy. As you know, the Headmaster had chosen you to be Head Boy and Girl-"

"There must be a mistake-" Hermione stated, interrupting Professor McGonagall, still not believing what Malfoy explained to her.

"There is_ no _mistake, Ms Granger," Professor McGonagall replied, and continued, "As I was saying… You have been _specially _chosen for the task of being Head Boy and Girl, so you must treat this opportunity very seriously. You will have to plan events for this school year, hold meetings for the school prefects, etcetera etcetera. You must be extremely responsible, for your every action, and also for your fellow schoolmates. I want you to show respect, responsibility, resilience, integrity, care and harmony for younger schoolmates so you can be a outstanding role model."

"This year, we hope to bring the best to everyone in school… now that Voldemort's gone. So, I hope you will do your best in every job as Head Boy and Girl in this coming year." Hermione was busy taking notes of what Professor McGonagall said. But, Malfoy, on the other hand was just looking out from the window, just listening. "Both of you will have to work together as a team. I know that both of you detest each other really bad with all those bad arguments. However, you now have to put the hatred aside and really work as an effective team. You two can bring more unity between Gryffindor and Slytherin, since they had a bad relationship since the start, you can change it. You understand me?"

Hermione nodded, still writing her notes.

Professor McGonagall eyeballed Malfoy through her glasses, waiting for his reply.

"Mr Malfoy. You understand me?" she repeated.

"Oh yes Professor McGonagall. I understand," said Malfoy, who looked like he just reappear to reality.

"Oh, and Heads, this year, we have a new occasion that is going to happen in Hogwarts. We are going to have a prom for all the seventh year students before they leave the school," Professor McGonagall explained, "You, Head Boy and Girl will have to organize this. Everything, yes, everything will be planned by you. So, please don't disappoint me." Without any protest by the Heads, Professor McGonagall continued, "This prom is going to be BIG. Bigger than any of the balls we ever had. So, put in your best efforts into planning it, and you will get the right consequences. So, do any of you have any questions so far?" she questioned.

_Prom! That's a very Muggle thing to do. I watched it in the Muggle TV show and in the books. And what are the right consequences? What do she mean?_

"What is prom, Professor," Malfoy inquired, with a very bemused face.

"Ehh… a prom is actually like a ball. But, it is less formal. I'm sure Ms Granger here has a very good idea of what it is." Professor McGonagall replied.

"So, these are what you will have to plan. _Appropriate_ theme…" Professor McGonagall said while giving a glance at Draco Malfoy. "… music, food, costume, advertising, decoration in the hall… yeah, that's all. There will also be Prom King and Queen, which will in a way of voting, so you guys have to decide on that too. And, of course, Heads will have to dance for at least one dance on prom."

_What? Malfoy as my first dance partner? This will totally ruin my evening! Ohhh… and I wonder if Ron will be my dance partner… it will be totally great if we become the Prom King and Queen!_

Draco saw the look of horror on Hermione's face, and smirked. He knew that she is terrified… because she has to dance with him. But, this was no worrying for him, except for the fact that he has to touch that… that filthy mudblood.

They went up to their new Head dorm led by Professor McGonagall, which was located close to the Astronomy Tower, in a hidden corridor. There was a big portrait of a Knight, who kept insisting on his name as Sir Alexander. Professor McGonagall passed a piece of note with the password on them. Before she left, she told them, "Miss Granger, your room is on the right, and Mr Malfoy, yours is on the left of course."

"Password?" Sir Alexander asked.

"Periwinkle," whispered Hermione, and the portrait flung open and Hermione went through the small hole. Malfoy followed her.

In front of Hermione, was a big room with two couches and desks. The couch on her right was Gryffindor red, along with golden cushions settled in the middle; the couch on her left was Slytherin Green, along with silver cushions that were fixed casually at the sides. The desks were identical, and on top there were golden nameplates –Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy. Behind their desks were colossal bookshelves already containing books that were needed. The floor carpeted with smooth white animal fur. The room was decorated with loosely hung banners of red, golden, green and silver. In the middle of the room, was a prodigious chandelier, with its diamond shaped crystals sparkling. Hermione's big chocolate brown eyes sparkled as well. There were two hallways that led into their rooms. This room was bigger than the Gryffindor's common room and it was lovely. Hermione swivelled around and saw Malfoy just right behind her. _But I will have to live with that spoilt ferret in this gorgeous room. ARGH. _Draco looked at the room at disgust.

"This room is freaking damn small. Even my small dorm is bigger than this!" he noted.

_Ughh. Malfoy is such a spoilt prat! He doesn't even appreciate anything! I bet their Slytherin rooms are all humongous and fancy. _Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If you keep rolling the foul eyes of yours, you will not be surprised if something goes wrong with them…" he snapped. Hermione looked at him disbelievingly. She froze, and thought for a moment and -like nothing happened- said, "Rules. Malfoy, you are not to touch any of my things-"

"Who said we are going to have rules, Granger," he spat. "This is _my _room too. I can do anything and, or everything to it. You have no say, Mudblood. I, of course can touch anything, yes, anything in this room, including your things. But, I just don't want to, as it is yours. But you, on the other hand, cannot. I want your grimy hands off my things. Don't you dare go into my bedroom as well." Malfoy stared directly at Hermione.

Fire was spreading in Hermione's body. She was enraged. How dare Malfoy talked to her like that. She was Hermione. The smartest of the year, best friends with Harry Potter- the chosen one, and the brains of the Golden Trio who solved every mystery and defeated Lord Voldemort. A muggle like her can easily beat a pureblood like Malfoy! _Who gives a shit about pureblood, halfblood, or mudblood?_

"How dare you, Malfoy, speak to me like this?" the lioness roared. "Have you gone raving mad? You have no ability to talk to me like that. You think you are top of the world? I know you are the richest in this whole wizarding world, and your last name is Malfoy, but _that _doesn't mean that you can tell me what to do! I'm not your house elf you know." Hermione stormed into her room with tears flowing down her eyes.

She did not take notice of how her room looked like. In pitch darkness, she found her way to her brand new king-sized bed and slumped against the fluffy pillows.

_Malfoy would, and will not tell me what to do! I hate this. I rather not be Head Girl when Malfoy's the Head Boy! How can he even be a Head Boy? He's a Death Eater! He's from a family that has a bad reputation… Damn! Why am I in this freaking situation? Damn you Malfoy. It's your entire fault!_

She felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier until it drooped and covered her wet, puffy eyes. Meanwhile, Malfoy was still in the Heads' common room, paralyzed. Nobody had dared to challenge him like that. He was startled by the fact that Hermione Granger, a muggle witch had just confronted him. Well, she confronted all along his Hogwarts years. The worst time was when she punched him in the Third year. But today, she did not give a damn about threatening him, but instead ran off into her room. He twitched his mouth slightly and paced back into his room, and slammed the door, tight.

He walked over to his bedroom, which was again, decorated by the Slytherin colours. There was a big Slytherin crest on the wall behind his bed. Beside his oversized bed, were another desk, but a less formal one. He placed his rich leather Hogwarts trunk at the side of the desk.

He opened his Hogwarts trunk, and rummaged through all the things the packed, and finally took out an old, shabby, worn out book. The cover of the book was lavish brown; there were marks and scratches, but it still looked opulent. Inside were his deepest secrets that weren't even shared within his best mates. He got his quill out of his rich leather bag and opened to a clean sheet and wrote-

Dear Diary,

Today is the first day of school at bloody Hogwarts, I found out that the Granger was the Head Girl, along with me. Professor McDonald said that we had to plan this stupid prom thing, where all of the seventh year will dance and have fun and yeah. I thought it was pretty idiotic. And also the fact that I had to dance with Granger. But Granger's face was full of horror when McDonald told her about dancing with me, probably she was terrified about dancing with me? But she also looked pretty excited, but I couldn't really see her face as she dug herself into her small notebook taking down notes, which is quite normal, seeing her as a bookworm. But anyways, it would be really awkward for me to work with her. She's the know-it-all muggle and I'm the Prince of Slytherin, which does not even match. I wonder why Dumblebell have to make me the Head Boy. Is it because of the fact that I'm just clever, or what? I'm not the kind like _Potter_, who saves the world and stuff…

Oh, and maybe Granger's right. I may be a spoilt horrible prat, but I don't really care. All I care is getting my family's fortune after my parents die. I told you that right? I just want to keep them happy but now I got this horrific Dark Mark on my forearm. I seriously want to get rid of it! I didn't even want to be a Death Eater in the first place. It's just wrong. My dad and Aunt Bellatrix forced me to do it. I shouldn't even agree to it. However, if I don't think I even have a choice…

Ah, I wonder how tomorrow's gonna be like… Granger looked so different from the last time I saw her, which was when Aunt Bella was torturing her. She looked thinner, but much healthier. Her bushy hair that was also in a mess, looked tamed, and she looked much better. I wonder why I didn't notice her beauty before… At least its better than the pug face Pansy's… AHAHAHAHA

That's all for now, Diary. See you tomorrow…

Love,

Draco

Draco then placed his quill down. He removed his black robe, and walked over to his bed. He unmade the bed and slithered into his bed. Within a few seconds, he had feel asleep, far away from the world…

Eh.. this is my first ff! Hope you will enjoy it! Please tell me anything you wanna say about this story! I love dramione a lot and if you have any ff for recommendation I will be delighted to know! :) Im really nooby at english and im actually writing so I can improve! Please also tell me if I had made any mistake! ;D Since I'm a really nooby writer, I don't think I can update really quickly and publish it... So, I am going to apologize now, Im sorry. If you are confused of what i wrote, lemme write a short summary of it - Harry, Ron, and Hermione came back to Hogwarts for a Eighth year as they were out looking for Horcruxes. Most of the seventh years are back too. Hermione has a crush on Ron. HEHEHE… Professor Dumbledore is still alive... AHAHA. Draco is not the person he seems to be... STILL. Now, he actually has a DIARY, where he shouts out his true feelings about things... I think most of the chapters will be in Hermione's POV, so yeah! :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! if you guys review, hopefully I will get more inspiration and write faster? xDD love ya loads!

~alisonbooboo (;

and thanks to brokenarchangel for giving me some ideas AHAHAH


	2. A Confession?

Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter and the other characters- like the HOT DRACO MALFOY- Only the amazing JK Rowling does.

**Chapter 2 – A Confession?**

* * *

Running my head off, I was heading up the long lasting staircase, towards to one of the rooms of the massive _Malfoy Manor_, where I heard a deafening shrill of pain. It must be Ron… Harry disapparated back to our secret hideout, and Ron was still here…

My heart was thudding forcefully against my chest, and sweat was streaming off my forehead. My lungs were expanding and contracting rapidly that they felt that they were collapsing against themselves; there were less and less oxygen getting in. My vision was getting blurred, and what I heard was deaden. I halted before going on to the next level and held on to the silver railing of the stairs, trying to retrieve my breath.

After a moment or two, I thought about Ron, blood all over his body, and I decided that I could not waste any more time. I continued to clamber up the long flight of stairs to a big abandoned hall, until I heard the ear-piercing scream, again.

This time it was much ear splitting. Probably, I was much closer to the sound… and Ron. Also, I came to a step where I could hear some _vile laughter_. I stop for a while, attempting to locate where the cries came from. I decide to follow my instincts, which tell me that the cries were coming from one of the many rooms on the left.

Sprinting my way through the abandoned démodé furniture, I find myself in a stretching corridor, having identical doors leading to hundreds and thousands of rooms. On each side of the wall, there are approximately 20 or more rooms. All of the doors sort of created an illusion in my head; I began to feel a little bit giddy, and held my hand against the wall for support. _If there are so many rooms, and I'm getting all dizzy and stuff, __**how on earth am I going to find Ron? **__He could be in any of these rooms, and a Death Eater ready to kill him! Oh dear… _

I decided to open a door steadily and inaudibly one by one, in a systematic way. So, I tiptoed to the first door on my right, and held the silver doorknob in my hand. Slowly, I turned it without making any sound. The cries and laughter had stopped, and it was so silent, that you could hear a pin drop in this lengthy hallway. The door opened slightly, I peeked into the room.

Empty. The room was empty. I retraced my steps and was back into the middle of the corridor. I fired out a bold red cross on the door I went through, to remind myself that I went through it.

This time I continued carrying out using my method, and trudged towards the first door on the left. This time, I opened the door, swiftly, and to my disappointment, it was vacant, again.

This went on and on 'til I end up at the fifteenth door on my right, where I could hear some dampen voices.

"Hellllb! Helllllb! Summone hellllb 'eee!"

"Shutup you _bloody_ redhead! I hate you for all the _pain_ you caused me. Now its my turn to get back my _revenge_!"

At this moment, my shoulders tensed up and were tight, and little hair was sticking up at the end of my back. _It is now or never._ I stretched out my sweaty palm, and clasped the doorknob. At a cheetah's speed, I unlocked the door and there I saw –

Ron, all bloody and lying on his back, on the slippery wet floor, shedding tears and howling in pain. His white shirt was soaked with crimson red blood, and sweat. I starred into his eyes. They were trying in tell me informed me with something, but I had no idea what they were saying. Maybe, it was the pain that struck me then, or maybe it was just my dizziness, I just couldn't tell what they were trying to tell me.

Malfoy was there too, standing over him like a moon in an eclipse, sucking all the warmth and coziness from the sun, with his wand pointing directly at Ron's head. His face was full of happiness, as if he had accomplished something wonderful. My eyes swell with hurt when I saw that Ron was in discomfort, and Malfoy still grinning about what he had done.

"Avada Kedavra!" I heard Malfoy bawled, when he caught me drifting off into my painful thoughts. For one second, I thought it wasn't for real, but the next, I knew **Ron's life was over**.

I yelled, and just collapsed down on the floor. _I have no purpose in life now… Fuck Harry and his stupid plans! And, the fucking dark bastard for all these! Merlin! Just kill me now! For I have to reason to live…_

As if entering my mind, Malfoy himself, shed a single tear down his pale face. He opened his mouth and "Her… Hermi…Hermione," just came out. He stopped himself before making matters worse.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW, MALFOY?" I screamed. _Malfoy made my life useless, and now he desires a little talk. Maybe he feels guilty?_

Malfoy gulped. He didn't know what to say. He made up his mind and told her the truth. "I love you Hermione, I really do. And, I did this because I love y-", Malfoy confessed, which fright in his eyes. But, he looked utterly sure and determined of what he had done. A knot was tied in my stomach when he told me he loved me. Immediately, I wanted to just retreat to just go away from all these.

I looked away to avoid his face. _How can he tell me he loves me after he killed Ron? What the hell is wrong with him? And why does he even call me Hermione?_

"Hermione… I'm terribly sorry if I had stabbed you in the heart… But, please, please just look at me."

I rotated. His grey piercing eyes starred right into mine, begging for forgiveness. His pallid hands reached towards mine, and when they touched, I felt an electrifying power going through every single part of my body. In less than a second, it was gone, but it lingered around of my fingertips. I tilted my head high, wondering if he had felt that too. He smiled at me. Not the evil kind, but a very genuine one. I suddenly was very tempted to kiss him full on the lips, but he was faster than I thought and already had his smooth wet lips over mine. It felt good, refreshing, not the ones that Ron and I shared. _Ron… _I snapped back from the kiss, I retreated back. Malfoy was in stupefaction.

Tears began to cascade down my face like a waterfall. I cannot believe what I was feeling. Supposedly, I was to be grieving and mourning over Ron, the person that was my so-called soul mate. But now, I am having a thing with Malfoy, enjoying our very first kiss! WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING?

Straightaway, I dashed out of the room, and ran along the corridor where I came from, but before I could even reach the stairs, I tripped over my own foot and my head crushed at the pressure of the marble floor against it. Soon, the whole world became a swirl of darkness…

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, blinked them for a few times as there were glued together by her dried tears. She looked around her room, found her diaphanous blanket, disarranged, on the floor. _What was all that about?_ She thought, thinking about the dream she just had. _Sweet Ron… murdered by Malfoy? What for? And why did he say that he loves her? He was so sincere in my dream… and he looked so debonair when he did. And… and… they kissed._

She looked at her trunk that was next to her table, which was delivered by some Hogwarts staff. She sat upright, and then slid off her bed, to her trunk. Subsequently, she unlocked the buckles and the trunk went wide open. Apart from her books, clothes and important items, inside was also some muggle chocolate – Hermione's favourite, Hershey's Kisses. She grabbed a few of it, and one by one, peeled off the shiny aluminum wrapped, and opened her mouth and placed the chocolate right on the middle of the tongue. She always did that when she was feeling down, or really confused.

_Why do I have a feeling that I want to kiss him again? No no no no no… That sweet kiss only happened in the dream… not in reality… STOP THINKING OF IT! _Hermione shook the thought off her mind.

She then, got out a plain white buttoned shirt, with the Gryffindor house tie, a grey knitted jumper, a pleated skirt, and her plain black robes. Strolling down the corridor from her bedroom with her clothes carried in an arm, she met Malfoy, who was already in their common room sitting on the green Slytherin couch, well dressed and ready for the first official day of school. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight.

He gazed at her like she was crazy, and then opened his mouth and asked, "Granger, why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Dressed? I am not going down for breakfast yet. I usually get down at 7 for breakfast. Now… it's not even 6!" Hermione responded, "Oh, by the way, do you have any idea where the bathroom is located?"

"What the hell, Granger. We are supposed to get down at 6 to hold a briefing for the prefects outside McGonagall's office!" he ranted. "And, you don't even know where the bloody bathroom is!" with his eyebrows crooked. Immediately, Hermione's gleeful face changed into a face full of worry.

"OH MY! I forgot about the meeting! Just tell me where the bathroom is and I will be there before you know it!" shouted Hermione, she was getting boiled up because she forgot about the meeting and now, if Malfoy does not tell her where the stupid bathroom is, she's going to blow his head off, in a very muggle way.

"WHERE IS IT?" Hermione bellowed. She demanded an answer, but Malfoy just sat there. He was clearly deep in thought of something.

After a few more moment of silence, Malfoy finally said, without using much effort, "The bathroom is the one next to my room."

With that answer, Hermione just whispered a "Thank You" and left into the corridor that led to Malfoy's room. In midway of the common room and Malfoy's bedroom, there was an extraordinary immense bathroom. She slipped into the bathroom, placed her clothing near the sink. But in less than a second, she walked out silently. _Just a little peek at his room wouldn't hurt, would it?_

She walked towards Malfoy's room and stopped just facing the door. She opened it slightly, so she could have a peep at his room.

Malfoy's room was similar to hers - the position of the bed, and the desk. The only difference was that the crest behind the beds, and the colours that were used to decorate it. It wasn't as messy as she thought it would be, seeing that he's a boy. From left to right, she could see that he had some Chocolate Frogs, a Remembrall on his desk, his Nimbus 2001 resting on the floor, an issue of The Daily Prophet laying somewhere near his trunk, and some letters in envelopes made of fine pale brown paper, dry red wax with a 'M' sealing it. When she was about to make her way make to the toilet, she saw a thing that caught her eye.

It was a _ukulele._ She gasped. _Malfoy has a ukulele? Oh my… I wanted to learn it for so long… I didn't know has a thing for muggle instruments. _She chuckled at that thought.

Still thinking about what was inside Malfoy's room, Hermione hurried back to the bathroom, hoping that she can make it on time for the first Prefects' meeting.

**

* * *

Hi everyone! Hope you liked this! I've made it shorter than the first chapter! For those who had reviewed… Thank you very much! I really appreciate it and it really made my day… AHHAAHA :) OH, and those who had favourited/subscribed to this, I LOVE YOU GUYS as well! HAAHAHA, I just hope that you guys can voice out your opinions on this… I really will be grateful for that! HAHAAH &&& I will try updating within two weeks! I know how it feels when someone doesn't update soon enough… xD PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!**


	3. Spica, Meeting, and Breakfast

Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter and the other characters- like the HOT DRACO MALFOY- Only the amazing JK Rowling does. OH WAIT. I own Joelle Blanc only. For now. :(

I always think about Draco and Hermione when I listen to Need You Now... The GLEE version! AHAHAH idk why! maybe i should write something about it?

**Chapter 3 – Spica, Meeting, and Breakfast**

_Earlier that day… (Draco's POV)_

Balmy sunlight shone through the translucent curtains. It overlaid my room and blanketed my body with warmth. I got up from bed and heard owls hooting, flying about the owlery and around the school. I was pretty certain that my parents' owl mail would be here any moment like it would every first day of school.

Within seconds, the owl mail arrived just like normal times. Spica, my father's Eagle owl delivered it. I speedily took out the letter from the envelope and began to read it.

* * *

My dearest Draco,

How are you? We wish you the best of luck on the first day of school and we just heard the news that you are now the Head Boy of Hogwarts along with Ms. Hermione Granger. I am very proud of you.

Oh, I cannot tell you how much we miss you. You haven't talk to us for two months since you moved out of the Manor, unannounced. Anyways, the important news is that your father, luckily, is not going to Azkaban.

Draco, we, your father and I, had decided to throw all the things that we were taught of, of status and blood purity, into the trash. We figured that it was important at all, and that you should not continue thinking that way. It is obviously foolish thinking that way, and one example that can prove that is how Ms. Hermione Granger, a muggleborn is the greatest witch of our time, and therefore I think you are very lucky to work alongside her.

I know that your father had not made the right choice since the beginning, and I hope that you will forgive him, as now the Dark Lord is gone. He is back to the loving man that we both knew and loved.

So, I will be travelling around the world with your father until you finish school. We plan to forget about the old memories and start having a new life. Now, I have to continue packing for the trip…

You haven't been even talking to us for such a long time, so please, please Draco, please reply. I love you.

Mum

With tears at the edge of my eyes, nearly falling down my cheeks, I gently placed the letter on the desk. I tore out a blank sheet of paper and scrawled a reply-

* * *

Mum. Thanks for the letter. I'm sorry that I did not talk to you for such a long time, and moving out of the Manor and residing at the Leaky Cauldron.

Every time I see you or father, I will think about the most unpleasant times of my life and about the fucking bastard. I still have his stinking dark mark on my left arm and it still feels that it is a part of me. I hope you understand, as this is exactly what you guys are doing too, to escape from the old memories. I hope my moving out from the Manor is not much of a surprise as it, too, brought too much pain. I'm sure after this year of school, I will come back.

And, yes, I am now the Head Boy of Hogwarts. What a great start of a new beginning, eh? Well, I need to get prepared for the first day of school. We have a prefects' meeting in an hour.

I love you. I do hope you will have an enjoyable time around the world. Come and visit me at Hogwarts soon.

Draco

P.S. Do not worry about me. I have Litty staying at Leaky Cauldron. She occasionally sends some food and stuff for me.

* * *

I folded my letter into half and rolled it to fit it onto Spica's claw. I patted him a few time on his head, and he flew off, to wherever my parents were. Sighing, I unlocked my trunk and got out my Slytherin uniform. I glanced over at the clock that was mounted at the top of the wall. It showed 5:05. I still had fifty-five minutes to get ready until the meeting starts. Without rushing, I opened my bedroom and dawdle into the bathroom with my clothes in my arm.

The bathroom was fairly big. On the right was two sinks, with an enormous piece of mirror. Then, on the left, was a big tub, looking as if it could fit 10 people without much problem. There were also standing shower.

I strolled to the bathtub, and slowly, undressed myself. Examining myself from the mirror, I thought of how much I changed from two months ago. Last time, I was just a Malfoy, hiding all the emotions, under my mask, how arrogant I was. Now, I was in the middle of nowhere, after learning about blood purity and having no shown feelings, and I was to detached all these from me.

Still deep in thought, I went over to the tub and steaming hot water started filling up. When reaching the brim, it stopped immediately. At a slow pace, I dipped my toes into the water. The temperature was just right for me. Bit by bit, I entered into the pool, where I felt, safe and snug, like I was in my mother's arms again…

After getting dressed, I made my way back to the bedroom. In front of the mirror, I combed my hair neatly and placed some gel to make sure it stayed in place. I gazed at the clock, again. 20 minute more to go. I travelled to the Head's common room, which to my surprise was empty. I thought Granger would be all prepared for the meeting, waiting for me here. I decided to take a sit on the Slytherin green couch, and started thinking of what the Prefects' meeting will be all about.

Suddenly, Granger appeared out of nowhere. Her hair was all messy and her eyes were red and puffy. She had the Gryffindor uniform carried in one of the arms. _Isn't she supposed to be dressed up, leading me to the meeting? Why is she still in her robes from yesterday?_

"Granger, why aren't you dressed yet?" I asked her, politely. She flashed her eyes and replied, ""Dressed? I am not going down for breakfast yet. I usually get down at 7 for breakfast. Now…" she looked at the clock on the wall, "It's not even 6!"

She continued, "Oh, by the way, do you have any idea where the bathroom is located?" I looked at her disbelievingly. _She forgot about the Prefects' meeting! And now she's still bloody asking me about a stupid toilet! _

"What the hell, Granger. We are supposed to get down at 6 to hold a briefing for the prefects outside McGonagall's office! And, you don't even know where the bloody bathroom is!" Full of confusion, Hermione went deep in her thought.

But quickly, she exclaimed, "OH MY! I forgot about the meeting! Just tell me where the bathroom is and I will be there before you know it!" Her face was filled with worry, and a dark red flush was overflowing in her cheeks. And now she was challenging me! I could tell that she was getting furious, her face distorted with rage.

She was starring right at me, as if she was going to hex me any moment. I sat there still, not knowing how to react to her now. "WHERE IS IT?" I heard her roared, right into my face. Still unable to react, I was looking over at blank space. _Who the hell do she think she is? Some fucking mother of mine? Whatever… I'm just gonna tell her where the freaking toilet is and she can just stop this bellowing and shouting. I can go deaf already._

Fortunately, for me, when I was thinking, Granger kept quiet, waiting for my answer. I gave in and sighed, "The bathroom is the one next to my room." Granger then glanced over to my side of the Head dorm. While hurriedly leaving the common room and heading to the bathroom, she thanked me with a soft murmur. I peeped at the clock above me, 15 minutes to go.

* * *

_10 minutes later…_

The door was finally opened after, like forever. Clouds of steam from the bathroom rushed out and dispersed into the big common room. And, Granger rushed out of the bathroom, in her pressed uniform, but her wet hair was still wrapped. She saw me, waiting on the couch, for her. Once she saw my emotionless face, she swiftly ran back to her room, with flush of embarrassment overflowing her face.

Granger then as she reached to her room, dropped her clothes on her bed and unwrapped her hair and cast a drying spell on it. Without glooming it, she stormed out of her bedroom into the common room.

I looked up at the clock; it was 4 minutes to 6. "Thank you for waiting for me," she started, "Shall we go now?"

"Yes, of course. We now have only 4 minutes to the meeting," I replied. I gestured for her to go first and she smiled, with her flush burning red more than ever.

We climbed out of the portrait hole and sprinted our way to the Room of Requirements, which was not exactly far from our dorm.

When we arrived at the Room of Requirements just on time - or maybe 2 minutes early - with Granger was panting like she had just completed a long distance marathon. All the prefects were there. It was clear that all Gryffindor prefects were in a circle, and the same with the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and the Slytherin prefects, in their little cliques, talking loudly and wildly. Among the sounds made, I could hear Pansy's loud jejune giggles and Redhead Weasel's blasted voice.

Professor McDonald was at the side, in a discussion with Godfather. When Redhead Weasel spotted Granger and I in the room, he, straightaway, stopped chattering, and soon all Gryffindor prefects stopped talking as well. Really quickly, the Room of Requirements was in total silent, except for the faint voices of Professor McDonald and Godfather. They also, after a few more moments of speaking, turned their attention to us. "Oh good morning, Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy. You are just right on time." Professor McDonald greeted. "Good morning." I heard Granger mutter, nearly inaudible.

"Now, today we are having a one hour long meeting because we, of course, have something important to plan…" The fourth year prefects looked around at each other, they were all agog to know what was it they were going to do.

"This year, is a year that we should celebrate of… the defeat of Lord –ahem- Voldemort. But, since so many of us in Hogwarts have lost so much during the war. Now, it does not matter if you were on the Dark side, or the Bright. The similarity is that both sides lost something that was or is still significant to them. So, to lighten up the mood at Hogwarts, the Heads of the Houses and I decided that, two weeks from now, will be _Prank Week_. In which, all students in Hogwarts can prank their fellow schoolmates. Hopefully, this will help bring laughter and joy to those who lost much."

The prefects were bursting with excitement. All of them started their noisy chattering again, discussing what they should prank on their best mates and _teachers_. Only I was standing there, observing what was happening around me. Even Granger, who was standing next to me one moment ago, was now hanging around the Gryffindor prefects, the Redhead Weasel included. She was laughing real hard, with her mouth opened wide, and her hand of her stomach.

I then turned my attention on the prefects who were from my own house. Well, there was something different. Pansy wasn't chattering like she will usually do. Instead, Joelle Blanc, a fourth year prefect, presumably a bitch like Pansy, was jabbering out of her teensy mouth, like she was in the centre of the attention, but I'm pretty sure that if it was me, I wouldn't give a _shite_. Pansy caught me looking at them, and then I glanced away and looked at Professor McDonald.

"Silence." Professor McDonald held up one of her hand, looking sternly at the prefects from her glasses, and then continued, "Now I will have to distribute the jobs of what you will have to do… which is nothing. All you would actually have to do is to spread the news about the Prank Week. All students can have a Saturday off this weekend to Hogsmeade where they can buy prank products from… eh, Zonko's Joke Shop and of course a shop that was opened very recently, by _someone _we are _very _familiar with – the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

The students once again launched themselves into a series of jabber. Glaring at the Gryffindor prefects who were laughing, a small pat on my shoulder brought me back. Steadily, I whirled around to see who was behind me.

Pansy.

And her big grin on her pug face.

She was waiting for a greeting from me, but I just clammed up.

"Dracie-poo…" she exclaimed, with her fingers stretching out toward my right arm, caressing it. Gaping at her, she breathed, "Is there a problem? You look very troubled," questioned Pansy, who was perturbed by my behaviour.

"Nahh. It's no big deal, Pansy," I reassured her. I gave her the I-want-to-be-alone face, but she was still there, hand still on my arm.

"You sure, Draco?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yea, if you could now just piss off," I snapped snidely, shoving off her hand. I turned around before I could see Pansy making a scene, making wide steps to the only chair that was awkwardly at the corner of the room, and sat down. Pansy, just decided to go hang around the Slytherin prefects.

"So, I will just leave it to you, heads. Assign patrols for the prefects. Have a good day everyone." Professor McGonagall gave the patrol list to Granger and left, along with Godfather.

_What? So, this is our first prefects' meeting? This is just shite! I thought we were supposed to discuss about the prefects' patrols and duties __with__ the Professors… not some blasted Prank Week!_

Lost in my thoughts, I heard someone called me. I tilted my head and saw that Granger was capering to my direction. She stopped right in front of me, and chided, "Why aren't you excited? You are apathetic about this whole thing! Now, you are just sitting on the chair, stupidly dumbfounded."

I ignored her.

She ignored me ignoring her.

"Well, I guess we will now have to assign the patrols…" she announced looking over at the list, then, looking back at me. Seeing that I am not interested, she decided to do it all by herself.

"Everyone, please pay attention! These are your duties of patrols," Granger started, after looking at the list for a while. Almost immediately, the prefects went silent. Smirking, Granger was obviously satisfied with her new role at Hogwarts.

Then, she continued giving out the duties, "Fourth year Gryffindor prefects, for this term, you will have to split up and patrol around corridors of Gryffindor tower as well as the… eh, the corridors around the Slytherin dungeons, every Monday from 8 to 10." The Gryffindor prefects looked at the Slytherin prefects with pure disgust. Every Monday and Thursday, they would have to patrol around their dorm. Granger looked at them sympathetically.

"Okay, so next are the… fourth year Ravenclaw prefects. You will have to split up also, and patrol around the corridors of your dorm and the Hufflepuff's which is around the school's kitchen. Every Monday from 8 to 10 as well."

_30 minutes later…_

"So, are you all clear with your duties?" All the prefects nodded back in return.

With the meeting and Granger's never ending instructions finished, I stalked out the door of the room and headed back to my dorm. Dashing up the stairs two at a time, I reached to the dorm after a long five minutes. It was 6:48, and I was not running late. "Periwinkle." I whispered firmly to Sir Alexander and climbed through the portrait hole. I walked into my room and quickly, I glanced over at my new timetable that was on my desk. I had Herbology first for two periods and then Potions. Sighing, I collected my books – Advanced Skills of Herbology and Advanced Potion Making – and my checked if my wand was securely placed. I scurry out of the dorm after my stomach growled. And then, I noticed that Granger was not here. _Hmm… where was Granger? Down at the Great Hall already? Having her scrumptious breakfast?_ My stomach grumbled – again - at thought of the long Slytherin table in the Great Hall, with dishes and delectable pumpkin juice.

Instantly, I scurry out of the dorm and swaggered down to the Great Hall. On my way, I noticed that some of the fourth year Ravenclaw girls, whom I recognized from the prefects' meeting, were flashing bright smiles at me. I was pretty sure that they fainted after I walked past them, making them smell my strong piquant cologne.

"Hello Draco." I heard Pansy say to me, flirtatiously, while Blaise and Goyle nodded their heads, acknowledging my presence.

"Pansy. Blaise. Goyle." I greeted. "How is life in the dorm without… _me_?" I smirked. Looking around, I observed that all three of them smirked as well.

"Well. Everything is _just fine_." Blaise uttered, dripping with sarcasm. He then rolled his eyes. I figured it out that it had something to do with Pansy. All along our life at Hogwarts, we found Pansy the pug face as annoying as ever.

"Tell me about it. Later," I whispered into Blaise's ear, and winked. I then sat down right next to Goyle. A plate of omelet appeared right in front of me as I sat down. Immediately, I could smell the aroma of the fresh made omelet. Not waiting anymore, I dug my fork into it and began to eat.

None of us made any more sounds throughout breakfast, and it was pretty unusual as we used to mock about each other or the so-called 'Golden Trio', or any students who were not from Slytherin. I eyed them suspiciously, pondering why we were not having the teases anymore. _Maybe it was because of Crabbe's death. _Before either of us spoke again, I finished my food and stood up.

"I guess I will see you, Blaise, later at Herbology," and left.

**Hello! Im sorry if there are a lot of errors! Hope you guys will enjoy it! Please please please tell me what you think! about this draco POV thing! AND PANSY... the pug face!**

**&&THANKS! :D HAHA. love you guys! OH. and sorry that this is sooooo late! I HATE THE STUPID FF ERROR TYPE 2! == **

**one big smile for brokenarchangel for one of the ideas! ;) oh! and one more thing. do you prefer remus lupin or sirius black? AHAHAAHAHAHAHA**

**maybe i shall make a poll...**


End file.
